sonic2011fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Super Action Speed
Video Game Release Description Sonic Super Action Speed is a new Sega/Nintendo game coming to Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, XBox 360, PS3 and PSP in department stores June 13, 2012. Plot Summary There's trouble brewing up in Station Square...........some people are getting turned into stone statues........and mostly getting body switched as well........but luckily, Sonic, Tails and the gang are here to put a stop to it. Voice Portrayers In The Game *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Metal Sonic (voices) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) *Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox and Metal Tails (voices) *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) *Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) *Frank Welker as Mephiles the Dark Hedgehog (Dr. Claw's voice from the Inspector Gadget television cartoon series) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Professor Gerald Robotnik, who's in the past (voices) *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze, Metal Blaze and Omochao (voices) *Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna and Metal Jerry (voices) *Jim Carrey as Speedy the Frog and Metal Speedy (voices) *Jack Black as Milo the Mouse and Metal Milo (voices) *Bill Rogers as Zippy the Armadillo and Metal Zippy (voices) *Ben Stiller as Kaleb the Tiger and Metal Kaleb (voices) *Dustin Hoffman as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) *Timothy Dalton as Leroy the Lion and Metal Leroy (voices) *Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) *Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel and Metal Daisy (voices) *Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote and Metal Bonnie (voices) *Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) *Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle and Metal Tiffany (voices) *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog as Metal Shadow (voices) *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) *Vic Mignogna as Omega (deep robotic sounding voice) *Mr. T as Gamma (deep robotic sounding voice) *Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (Ultra Lord's voice from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Emily Jenness as Maria Robotnik (2012 voice) *Sean Schemmel as Red the Flying Demon (Black Doom's voice from 'Shadow the Hedgehog' (Video Game)) Video Game Controller Configurations (Nintendo Wii Version) *Control Pad (Left): The Action Window *Nunchuk: Move your character around *A Button: Jump *B Button: Shoot, Attack, Throw, Pick Up, Put Down, Mystic Melody, Dive, Magic Hands, Whistle and Look *C Button: Take photographs of all of your most favorite characters *+ Button: Zoom in *- Button: Zoom out *Z Button: Defense Shield Video Game Voice Portrayer Death Notices Over the past years...........3 great and talented voice portrayers of the original 'Sonic' games had passed away.......Steve Broadie, the 1st and original voice portrayer for Gamma had passed away from natural causes in Los Angeles, California on June 19, 2001, Deem Bristow, the 1st and original voice portrayer for Dr. Eggman had passed away from a heart failure at the age of 57 back in January 15, 2005 and Madeline Blaustein, the 4kids voice for Omega had passed away in her sleep at the age of 48 back in December 11 2008. Memorial Dedications This video game will be dedicated to the memories of 3 talented voice portrayers we lost in the past years: Steve Broadie (?-2001), Deem Bristow (1947-2005) and Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008)...........for all of the years of voice portraying. Transcript Sonic Super Action Speed Transcript Category:Sega/Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PSP Games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBox360 Games